ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Kemp's Spectral Field Guide
Not to be confused with Kemp's Paranormal Encyclopedia Kemp's Spectral Field Guide is a book considered to be the most up-to-date and generally accepted taxonomy on paranormal entities.Shaffer, Andrew and Erin Gilbert and Abby L. Yates (2016). Ghosts From Our Past Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 103. Three Rivers Press, New York, New York USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "The most up-to-date and generally accepted taxonomy comes to us from Dr. Maureen Kemp (Figure 7.3), the paranormal scholar who took Vernon Heiss's work to the next level ." History Ghosts From Our Past While Maureen Kemp completed her doctoral work in psychology, a colleague introduced her to the field of parapsychology. She later earned a Ph.D. in parapsychology from the University of Northeastern California then started writing her life's work, "Kemp's Spectral Field Guide".Shaffer, Andrew and Erin Gilbert and Abby L. Yates (2016). Ghosts From Our Past Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 103. Three Rivers Press, New York, New York USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "It was exactly the same level of scientific reason and inquiry that Maureen Kemp would bring to the paranormal some years later. While Kemp was completing her doctoral work in psychology, a colleague turned her on to a fringe branch of academia: parapsychology."''Shaffer, Andrew and Erin Gilbert and Abby L. Yates (2016). ''Ghosts From Our Past Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 103. Three Rivers Press, New York, New York USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "After earning her Ph.D. in parapsychology from the now-defunct program at the University of Northeastern California, Kemp began her ambitious life's work: Kemp's Spectral Field Guide, a comprehensive taxonomy of specters for the modern world." Kemp devised a spectral classification system that she based on centuries of ghost stories and parapercipient reports, painstakingly organized into a speculative taxonomy.Shaffer, Andrew and Erin Gilbert and Abby L. Yates (2016). Ghosts From Our Past Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 121. Three Rivers Press, New York, New York USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "Her classification system is based centuries of ghost stories and parapercipient reports, painstakingly organized into a speculative taxonomy." "Kemp's Spectral Field Guide" was printed in 1984 by New York-based Double Day.Shaffer, Andrew and Erin Gilbert and Abby L. Yates (2016). Ghosts From Our Past Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 183. Three Rivers Press, New York, New York USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "Source: Maureen Kemp. Kemp's Spectral Field Guide. New York: Double Day, 1984." It was an instant hit as its release coincided with a brief resurgence of ghosts in popular entertainment such as Michael Jackson's "Thriller" music video and several paranormal-themed movies that came out in theaters that summer. Both the public and paranormal investigators lauded it. In the present, it is widely acknowledged as the most accurate taxonomy of paranormal entities.Shaffer, Andrew and Erin Gilbert and Abby L. Yates (2016). Ghosts From Our Past Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 105. Three Rivers Press, New York, New York USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "Published in 1984, Kemp's Spectral Field Guide coincided with a brief resurgence of ghosts in popular entertainment. Michael Jackson's "Thriller" video was in constant rotation on MTV, and a bevy of paranormal-themed movies debuted that summer. Kemp's book rode the temporary supernatural wave and became an immediate sensation both with the public and with discerning paranormal investigators. Today, it is widely acknowledged as the most accurate taxonomy of paranormal entities, spanning in Heiss-like fashion from the lowest levels of malevolence (Class I) to the highest (Class VII)." Erin Gilbert and Abby Yates included the history of Dr. Kemp and information from the "Kemp's Spectral Field Guide" in their own book "Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal". IDW Comics "Kemp's Spectral Field Guide" was among the research material kept by the Ghostbusters at the Firehouse. Suspecting something was off, due to a shift in P.K.E. levels, Abby wanted to be prepared. Abby and Erin consulted their books and notes on a table in the laboratory area of the first floor. A copy of Kemp's was among the stacks. Known Contents *Spectral Classification **Class I **Class II **Class III **Class IV **Class V **Class VI **Class VII *Paranormal Properties **Anchored **Animating **Composite **Corporeal **Ethereal **Floating **Focused **Free-floating **Free-roaming **Full-torso **Grounded **Inhabiting **Partial-torso **Possessing **Repeating **Transmogritive **Vaporous Trivia *On page 1 of the revised edition of Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, Maureen Kemp is quoted saying the book is an eye opening study that every ghost hunter should have on their book shelf.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 1. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "A fascinating journey through the spirit kingdom. Ghosts frm Our Past is an eye-opening study that deserves a permanent place on every ghost hunter's shelf. ---Maureen Kemp, author of Kemp's Spectral Field Guide" *A 10 year follow up article was published in the July 7, 1995 issue of Newsweek by a writer named Jeremy Patrick, titled "Kemp's Spectral Field Guide: Ten Years Later."Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 1. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Line reads: "Patrick, Jeremy. "Kemp's Spectral Field Guide: Ten Years Later." Newsweek, July 7, 1995." *The Goodreads product page lists an alternate publishing year of 1985, the paperback is 324 pages, and ISBN is 9683122663. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, above Rowan North's sketch, is a little blue paper - it is the faux cover of Kemp's Spectral Field Guide printed during advertising for the Three Rivers Press "update" on Ghosts From Our Past. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, right and below "Mushroom and The Cross" is a copy of "Kemp's Spectral Field Guide." The front cover is in the style of "Tobin's Spirit Guide" and sports a capital "K". External Links *Product Page on Goodreads Appearances Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Three Rivers Press) *Mentioned: **Page 1; Praise For **Page 57; Part 2-At A Glance **Page 102-103; Chapter 7: Unnatural Anthropology, Maureen Kemp's Spectral Field Guide **Page 105-121; Chapter 8: Vengeful Spirits and the Dangers of Their Return to Our World, Case Studies of Malevolent Entities **Page 177; The Usual Resources: Paranormal Reference Books **Page 182-183; Kemp's Spectral Classification Table **Page 212; Bibliography IDW Comics *Ghostbusters 101 **Issue #1 References Gallery GFOPThreeRiversPressPage120.jpg|Paranormal Properties table seen on page 120 of Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Three Rivers Press) GFOPThreeRiversPressPages182to183.jpg|Spectral Classification Table seen on pages 182 to 183 of Ghosts From Our Past (Three Rivers Press) KempSpectralFieldGuide01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 KempSpectralFieldGuide02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 Category:Equipment Category:GB:2016 Equipment Category:IDW Equipment